User blog:Bill24601/My Top 11 Favorite Heroes episodes
I love this show. I would like to credit Nnam and Rich for introducing me to it (and then berating me for watching it so quickly) so I would like to give my top 11 episodes from the series. All Together Favorite Episodes #The Second Coming - Season 3 #How to Stop an Exploding Man - Season 1 #Homecoming - Season 1 #Villains - Season 3 #Five Years Gone- Season 1 #I Am Become Death - Season 3 #An Invisible Thread- Season 3 #The Eclipse - Season 3 #Shadowboxing - Season 4 #Powerless - Season 2 #Genesis - Season 1 Seasons 1 and 2 #How to Stop an Exploding Man - the season 1 finale where destinies unfold as the bomb that causes the world to go to hell is approaching. #Five Years Gone - set five years into a future of hell where superhumans are being hunted and the most shocking twist ever. #Homecoming- The time to save the cheerleader has arrived as Peter tries to save Claire from the mysterious Sylar. #Six Months Ago - events set before the main series shows how several key points came to be including origin of Sylar #Four Months Ago - The events of what happened after season 1 ended. #Powerless - the season 2 finale as countdown to doomsday begins with return of an old enemy #Genesis - the series premire and the set up of all the characters #Hiros - Peter recives a message that could change the fate of the world #Landslide - Mr Bennet and Matt track down the tracking system of the Company #Cautionary Tales - prophecies are revealed as are secrets #Company Man - The Bennet family's lives are changed as Mr Bennet's backstory for the Company is revealed Season 3 #The Second Coming - Sylar comes for Claire #An Invisible Thread - The Heroes set to stop Sylar #Villians - events that predate the series lead to events #The Eclipse - the heroes lose their powers #I Am Become Death- Peter sees the future #Our Father- Hiro and Claire travel back in time #Dual- Sylar forces Claire to make a tough descion #Eris Quod Sum- Claire and Elle join forces #One of Us One of Them- Mr Bennet gets a unexpected ally #Shades of Gray- Sylar meets a blast from past #Into Asylum - Nathan and Claire bond Season 4 #Brave New World- The Heroes band to stop Samuel in the series finale #Shadowboxing - Matt is tormented by inner demons #Once Upon a Time in Texas- Hiro goes back in time to save his love #The Wall- Claire learns truth about Mr Bennet #Pass/Fail- Sylar has a new desire #Thanksgiving- Families are troubled #Ink- Samuel tries to convince Peter to join him #Orientation- the Heroes try to get back to their old lives #The Fifth Stage- Nathan comes to grip of who he is #Let it Bleed - Claire comforts Peter #Brother's Keeper- Tracy and Claire bond Favorite Characters #Claire Bennet #Sylar #Hiro Nakumara #Peter Petrelli #Ando Makahashi #Mohinder Suresh #Matt Parkman #Nathan Petrelli #Isaac Mendez #Noah Bennet Best to Worst Seasons #Season One #Season Three #Season Four #Season Two Best to Worst Villains #Sylar #Arthur Petrelli #Angela Petrelli #Emile Danko #Samuel Sullivan #Adam Monroe Category:Blog posts